fairy_tales_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dwarfs
Dwarfs are a race of humanoid beings who are skilled in mining and metalwork. They are earth elementals connected to the rocks and minerals beneath the ground. Dwarves are capable of living thousands of years. They live in their own hidden kingdom in the Seven mountains and the surrounding forests. It borders the kingdom of Snow White. Dwarves are the finest metal smiths, wood carvers and stone masons that ever lived. No human could hope to match their fine detailed yet strong and sturdy work. As well as smiths, they are miners, an important job as metal is an important part of their society. Dwarves are as old as the earth itself. They are the guardians of the earth's bounty. Despite their small size, they are tough creatures and in large groups they are a force to be reckoned with. Dwarves are not born like humans, they are made. Creating a dwarf is not like making a machine, assembling an automaton or crafting a golem. It requires two dwarves who love each other as man and wife, wife and wife and so on. On parent crafts their child from rock. This job is given to the parent is most skilled in stone carving. They use different stones which symbolize the different body parts and organs. In the eyes of the dwarves, a heart crafted from gold is the most important part as it makes sure the dwarf is a good creature. The second dwarf has the most important job. He or she must breathe life into the sculpture, turning a block of stone and minerals into a living, feeling dwarf baby. It is common for dwarves to repeat this process. Characteristics Psychology Like many mythical creatures associated with the elements, dwarves care deeply about nature. While dwarves are creatures of rock and mineral, they care deeply about the forests and woodlands, as well as all the fauna that roams them. Dwarves often develop close bonds with these creatures and have learned the languages of the forest's birds, mammals and reptiles. They have also gathered vast knowledge and wisdom about these animals right from the creatures' themselves. They also have great knowledge of flowers, plants and trees and their medicinal properties. The dwarves only used fallen branches and dead trees to make carvings and use for firewood. Dwarves are skilled in both wood carving and stone carving. Despite their thicker fingers, they can craft detailed scenes of extraordinary beauty in both stone and wood, scenes no human has the skill to craft. These talents are very important in dwarf's lifestyle. They make small but lovely and cosy homes that are woven into the base of trees without actually harming the plant. It is said that they taught humans how to use stone and wood for buildings and tools. Stone carving has a much more important purpose in dwarf society. This is how they create more dwarves. Dwarves also possess other skills, depending on the individual dwarf's character. Despite their stony appearance, dwarves are not cold but kind and warm. While they are untrusting of humans, they are warm hearted creatures and wouldn't leave a human to a horrible fate. They are hospitable and will often nurse Injured creatures back to health. If one of their guests is in danger, the dwarves will defend the innocent animal or human. Dwarves possess all the good qualities only a handful of humans possess. They are kind and generous with no greed, despite their access to tremendous amounts of wealth. Dwarves are loyal to the ones they love but they won't do anything for their family that may hurt an innocent creature. They are determined creatures and brave, strong and courageous. The Seven Dwarf brothers knew of the Evil Queen's power but their love for Snow White and their loyalty to her made them determined to help the fairest of them all. While dwarves are kind, they never forget when they are betrayed and they can be terrible foes. Dwarves guard their treasures fiercely but it isn't because of greed like humans. Gold is most precious to them as it gives their children the gift of kindness. Dwarves need these hearts of gold as without them, dwarves are cold and cruel. Gold is the only thing suitable for a heart. The Yellow Dwarf had a diamond heart but he was cold and vain and stole a princess for her beauty and consulted with a dark fairy to keep her true love away from him and the princess. A dwarf with heart of lead was susceptible to the greed of humans and he cursed a prince to live as a bear, just so he could lay his hands on the prince's jewels. Despite their golden hearts, some dwarves have a smidge of vanity. They pride themselves on their long beards. Biology Physical Description "All dwarves have beards and wear up to several layers of clothing. Gender is more or less optional." Terry Pratchett, Guards! Guards! Dwarven Cousins Gnomes Leprechauns Society Laws Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities * Tough skin: * Enhanced durability: * Enhanced senses: ** Enhanced sense of smell: * Enhanced strength: Magical Abilities "The Dwarves of Yore made mighty spells" J.R.R. Tolkien, The Hobbit * Decelerated aging and semi-immortality: * Rock and mineral sorcery: * Earth magic knowledge: * Magical blacksmith skills: * Phazing: Weaknesses * Mortality: Known Dwarves * The Seven Dwarves * The Yellow Dwarf(character) * The Wicked Dwarf( Snow White and Rose Red) Mythology Category:Bestiary